Question: Of the numbers 1, 2, 3, ..., 15, which number has the greatest number of divisors (the dots mean that we are including all the integers between 1 and 15)?
To find the number of divisors an integer has, we can count the number of positive divisors and double the result. For example, the positive divisors of 4 are 1, 2, and 4 while the set of all divisors of 4 is $\{-1,-2,-4,1,2,4\}$. So the number with the most divisors will be the same as the number with the most positive divisors. We can find the number of divisors of an integer by finding the divisors in pairs. For example, to find the divisors of 15, we begin by listing \[
1, \underline{\hphantom{3}}, \ldots, \underline{\hphantom{3}}, 15.
\]Fifteen is not divisible by 2, so we skip to 3 and find $3\cdot 5 = 15$, so we fill in 3 and 5. Three and 5 are "buddies," since they multiply to give 15. Our list becomes \[
1, 3, \underline{\hphantom{3}},\ldots \underline{\hphantom{3}}, 5, 15.
\]Since 15 is not divisible by 4, we are done (since 5 is the next number and we already have 5 on the list). So the total list of divisors is \[
1, 3, 5, 15.
\]Since the numbers less than 15 are small, we can easily apply this process to all the numbers from 1 to 15. Here is a table showing how many factors each number has:

\begin{tabular}{c|c}
number & how many factors \\ \hline
1 & 1 \\
2 & 2 \\
3 & 2 \\
4 & 3 \\
5 & 2 \\
6 & 4 \\
7 & 2 \\
8 & 4 \\
9 & 3 \\
10 & 4 \\
11 & 2 \\
12 & 6 \\
13 & 2 \\
14 & 4 \\
15 & 4
\end{tabular}We see that $\boxed{12}$ has the most factors.